


Wild Butterfly

by Tigerfics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Marking, Extremely Underage, F/M, Public Masturbation, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, at all, this is not a nice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: My fantasy has turned to madnessAnd all my goodnessHas turned to badnessMy need to possess youHas consumed my soulMy life is tremblingI have no controlI will have youYes, I will have youI will find a way and I will have youLike a butterflyA wild butterflyI will collect you and capture you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lot darker than my other stuff. Like A LOT darker. It includes the explicit rape of a 3 year old child. So... tread lightly I suppose.
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

The man has been coming to the park every week for nearly 4 months before he finally sees her. She’s smaller than the other 3 year olds, fragile, and extraordinarily beautiful. He's watched her for weeks, drawn in by her bright red hair and her infectious laugh. As she ran around the playground, flirty little dresses teasing him with peaks of pale skin, he knew he had to have her. 

The babysitter is oblivious, more interested in texting than in actually keeping track of her charge. However, there were plenty of other witnesses, sharp-eyed mothers and fathers everywhere. To do something so out in the open would have been idiotic.

So he waits, and he plans. He follows them home one cloudy afternoon, walking far enough behind to not raise any suspicion. Once he has the address, he made sure to pass by at least once a day, eyes taking in the details, sneaking pictures whenever he could. There didn't seem to be an alarm system which is good, for him at least. And they don't have a dog, so no worries there either. The only downside is that the little girl’s room is on the second floor. He'd have to find some way to scale the side, not wanting to take the risk of breaking in the front door and having to walk through the house and up the stairs. 

After a couple weeks, he can't wait any longer. He stays away until the street is dark, little children and their insipid parents sleeping soundly, unaware of the threat stalking their neighborhood. He circles around the back of the house, and nearly cries out in elation when he sees a ladder leaning up against the garage. He brings it around to the side and situates it under what he's figured out is the girl's room. 

He lets himself in through the unlocked window, moving slowly, not wanting to alert the small child or her parents to his presence. Once he's finally inside he tiptoes over to the bed. He gazes down at the child, his heart beating rapidly at the thought of what he's finally getting the chance to do. 

Hands shaking with excitement, the man crosses the room and silently shuts the door, then flicks on the bedside lamp. If he was only gonna get one go at this, he was damn sure gonna see everything. 

He slowly draws the covers down the bed, revealing a small nightgown-clad body. He looks his fill, eyes raking over her from head to toe. Withdrawing a small knife from his pocket, he flicks it open and carefully slices open the front of the child’s nightgown and panties. After he tosses the shredded garments to the floor he quickly sheds his own clothing. Once that's done he brings a knee up to the bed and carefully kneels next to her prone body. 

He leans down over her, sniffing her hair and rubbing his nose along her baby soft cheek. She smells like strawberries and cream, and he can't wait to eat her up. 

Using gentle fingers he spreads her milky thighs wide, eyes drawn to her tiny slit. His mouth waters at the sight, and he can’t resist tasting her. He leans down and kisses her bare mound, lathes his tongue over the petal-soft skin and fights to hold back a groan. She tastes like heaven. He glances up to make sure his ministrations haven’t woken her up. Satisfied that she was still sleeping deeply, he prods at her opening with his tongue, needing more of that addictive taste. She’s far too small for his tongue to enter her without causing harm. He moans lowly and seals his lips over her cunt and suckles at the sweet skin, tracing her slit with his tongue, applying a tiny bit of pressure so the tip of his tongue just barely presses inside. It’s just enough to let him feel the incredible warmth of her pussy, and he groans and reaches down to squeeze his cock at the base, staving off his orgasm. He needs to be inside her now. 

The man sits up and crawls between her milky thighs. He takes his cock in hand, and lines it up with her hot little cunt. He places a hand over her mouth in preparation before brutally thrusting into her in one rough movement. Her eyes fly open and her scream is muffled against his palm. Her eyes find his in the darkness, and the sheen of tears there only make his cock harder. She squirms under his larger body, unable to move away from the searing pain between her legs. 

He ignores her movements, concentrating instead on not coming immediately at the unbelievable tightness of her body around his cock. His hips are flush with the back of her shaking thighs, his cock nestled as deep as possible inside her. He brushes his free hand over her stomach, amazed to feel his cock behind the soft skin there. “Fuck I can’t believe you took it all on the first thrust. Holy shit.” 

He meets her eyes and says, “I'm gonna take my hand away from your mouth, little girl, but if you scream for help or make any noise I'm gonna make this even worse, ok?” When she doesn't respond he leans down until his face is right in front of hers. “Answer me, slut. Not a single sound. Got it?” He grabs the knife from the dresser and holds it in front of her face. She quickly nods her head, more tears streaming down her face. The man removes his hand from her mouth and places it on the pillow next to her head. “Not. One Word.”

He waits a moment to make sure she obeys, then puts the knife back on the dresser. He grips her hips with both hands, marveling at how they wrap entirely around her tiny body. Holding her still, he moves his hips in a figure eight. The girl whimpers softly, tears falling down her face, but is otherwise silent. The man pulls back, his cock slowly withdrawing from her cunt. The friction is incredible. He pull her toward his as he thrusts back into her, his hips slapping her ass with a sharp smack. Her entire body jolts and she squeezes her eyes shut, her face screwed up in pain. 

“Fuck! You're so fucking tight. I could live in this pussy, it's so fucking good.” He increases his pace, the tiny bed creaking under his movements. “This is what you wanted, isn't it? Wanted a big bad stranger to follow you home and fuck you like you deserve? Fucking slut.” The girl is thrashing around on the bed, trying and failing to get free. His hand pushes down on her chest, keeping her pressed deep into the bed under him. 

“I'm gonna come back here every night. Teach you not to tease men like that. Little sluts like you should know better than to tease men like me. Flashing your panties on the slide and-” he cuts off with a grunt. His furious pace increases even more, the harsh thrusts shaking the tiny body under his own. 

“I'm gonna fill you up, slut. Cum in this wrecked cunt. What would your daddy say if he knew what you get up to when you're not at home? Hm? Does he know that his little girl is a fucking tease?” 

The girl's pained sobs are getting louder, so the man covers her mouth with his hand again. 

“Or maybe he already knows? Does daddy come in at night and fuck this slutty pussy?” His hips slow, now making sure to thrust fully inside the little girl's wrecked pussy. “I bet he does. You're taking my cock so well, you must spread your legs for anybody who asks.” 

She shakes her head, hands clawing at his arms and ineffectively trying to push him off. 

“Go ahead and fight me baby, you’re not going anywhere. You’re mine now.” His hips stutter and lose their rhythm. “Oh, fuck! I'm gonna flood that little pussy so good, you're gonna be leaking for days.” The man groans quietly into her hair as he cums, hips flexed and cock pressed as deep as possible. He shudders through the most intense orgasm of his life, biting at the soft skin of her neck to keep his moans contained. 

After long moments his body goes limp, and he slumps down over the girl’s small frame. He pants into the crook of her neck, not caring that his more substantial weight must be making it hard for her to breathe. He finally pulls out and rolls onto his back. As soon as the feeling returns to his legs he stands. He looms over her and takes in the sight of her abused cunt, leaking his cum and traces of blood, staining the sheets below her. He reaches down for his discarded jeans and locates his cell phone. He opens up the camera app and snaps a series of shots of her body from every angle. He even makes sure to spread her cunt lips wide and get a shot of the obscene gape. He can now slip a finger inside easily. 

“Look at this ruined cunt. Just how a baby slut should always look.” He takes a few more pictures before dressing quickly, not even bothering to wipe off his cock before zipping up his jeans. “Say a word to anyone, and I'll come back and slit your mother’s throat. Got it? 

The little girl nods stiffly, tears still streaming down her face. 

“Good.” He leans down and licks over her mouth, roughly plunging his tongue between her lips. He plunders her mouth for a moment before standing and climbing back through the window. When he hits the ground he carefully grabs the ladder and puts it back where he found it.

He walks home with a skip in his step, already planning his next visit to his new little toy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything because I’ve been crazy busy with school and work, but this one popped into my head and I finally had the time to write it down. Sorry if I’m a little rusty!   
> I’m posting it while I’m in between jobs, so I haven’t really had a chance to edit it properly. When I get home I’ll look it over again, but I wanted to post it ASAP. Enjoy!

It’s been more than a month since he first took her in her own bed. He hasn’t had an opportunity to return, between his wife clinging to him all the time and his boss constantly berating him for subpar work. But yesterday he was let go, and now he has all the time in the world to stalk and watch and plan. 

He’s hovering at the public bulletin boards near the town square, pretending to read all the posted want ads, but all his focus is on the quiet girl sitting by herself at a picnic table. Her babysitter is standing a few feet away talking on the phone, clearly having an argument with whoever is on the other end. 

She’s as beautiful as he remembered, all shiny red hair and big green eyes. To an outsider she would look exactly the same as she did a month before, but he can see the change in her eyes. They’re constantly shifting, searching the crowds and wary of any man who comes too close. He’s ecstatic to see that he’s left his mark, that she remembers their night together. He thinks about it every day, desperate to feel her smooth skin again. 

When the babysitter finally returns to her side the small girl immediately takes her hand and begins leading her away from the open area. The man watches them go, eyes locked on his prize, waiting to trail after them until they turn the corner. He follows them at a distance for a few minutes, but has to stop and look distracted with his shoelaces when the pair stops outside of a cafe. The babysitter tells her ward to sit at one of the tables outside and wait for her. When the girl protests she sighs and promises her a cupcake if she sits still and doesn’t cause a scene. The child gives in after a few seconds, unable to resist the offer. 

The man cautiously approaches her table as soon as the babysitter steps inside. He sits at the table directly behind the child, his back inches from hers. He catches the scent of her strawberry shampoo and can feel his half-hard cock twitch in his jeans. He’d give anything to be able to lean close and smell her properly. He desperately needs another hit of that intoxicating mix of innocence and terror, his favorite scent in the world. 

He slides a hand under the table to rub his cock through his jeans, slouching down in his seat to make sure no one notices. He holds his phone in his other hand but it’s only a cover, his entire attention is on the angel sitting behind him. He can’t resist unbuttoning his jeans and sliding a hand inside, gripping his cock with a soft groan. He turns his head to the side and catches a glimpse of the girl from the corner of his eye, trailing his gaze down the soft curve of her bare shoulder and down to her narrow hips. He remembers being buried inside her, her legs spread wide as he fucked into her again and again. He groans again and jacks his cock faster, needing to cum for her.

He faces forward and unlocks his phone with a trembling hand, quickly thumbing through his opened apps until he reaches his photos. He taps twice more at his screen and then there she is: her gaping and bleeding cunt spread wide, leaking his cum. He visits this folder at least a half a dozen times a day, but it’s the first time he’s done so with the child herself next to him. He continues stroking himself as he scrolls through the short series of pictures, in love with how wrecked her tiny body was just a few short weeks ago. He wonders how many days she could still feel him inside her, how long until that ache between her thighs disappeared. He frowns, disliking the thought. 

He closes his eyes briefly and imagines her there in front of him, spread out and split open on his cock once again. She cried so beautifully last time, whimpering and sobbing quietly as he fucked her. Next time he wants to hear her scream, needs to listen to her beg him to stop as he fills her. 

The thought sends him over the edge, and he bites his lip to stop from moaning out as he fills his fist with his cum. He’s careful to catch it all, doesn’t want to leave a stain on his jeans or under the table. Just as he’s coming down from his high the babysitter returns, a to-go cup of coffee in one hand and a cupcake in the other. The girl squeals in delight, and the man’s cock jerks in his hand one last time at the sound, spurting a final thin streak of cum. 

The babysitter tells the girl she can eat her treat on their way home, and the pair stands to leave. The man’s legs are rubber after coming so hard for the first time in a month, so he doesn’t move. He pulls his cum-covered hand out from his fly and rests it, palm up, on his thigh. When he hears the child moving back towards him he quickly jerks his hand out and wipes his palm on her dress just below her butt. The smear of cum looks obscene against the bright pink fabric. The girl doesn’t even notice his touch, she’s too distracted by licking the frosting off her cupcake. He watches the babysitter guide her down the sidewalk, heading back towards home. His eyes never leave the smudge he left on her, content now that he’s left his mark yet again. It will tide him over for another few weeks, for the time it takes him to plan his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Obsession by Animotion. The video is utter nonsense, you should totally go watch it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
